Dolls
by Litttle Fox in the Stars
Summary: In a world very similar to that of FFVII, Cloud and Tifa are robots, owned by Zack and Aerith.But the parallels go much beyond that.And what does Hojo have to do with all of this?Will have any FFVII character I can think off in it. CouldxTifa ZackxAerith
1. 1 Wating

I do not own FFVII. The chances of that are as good as of Cloud being a girl. Wait. Bad comparison, actually. The chances of that are actually decent, unlike me owning FFVII.

AU fanfic. Going with Aerith spelling because of it.

####################**#

Zack was waiting outside his red house on the upper plate of Midgar, for his and his girlfriends Christmas presents from his parents. Waiting impatiently, at that. He wasn't really supposed to know, but since they, (the presents), were too big to fit in his parents four seat car, they were just being shipped strait to his house.

Zack was planning to ask Aerith, his girlfriend of three years, to marry him on Christmas day, right after all the other presents had been opened. The ring would be the last one.

He hoped she would say yes. So very much.

Zack needn't have worried about that. Of course Aerith would say yes. She loved him, after all. Zack was her hero.

What he should have been worried about was the Christmas presents from his parents that he and Aerith would be opening in one days time. But Zack didn't know that.

##################**#

NaNoWiMo: why you are getting a fan fic from me.


	2. 2 Small Boxes, Big Boxes

Still don't own FFVII, readers.

##############**#

Aerith came home from the pet clinic where she worked, and after saying hello to Zack, saw under the Christmas tree in the living room two big, brown, boxes.

"Zack, why are these big boxes here?" She said.

Aerith had work on Christmas Eve because she was a job hopper, and only doing part time ones at that. Zack was home because his boss had given him the day before, Christmas day, and the next seven days off. Thus, her question could be answered.

Mr. Fair came down the stairs, black spiky hair, glowing violet eyes, and all. He turned his head, looking at the boxes, before turning to Aerith, who was standing in the middle of the living room where all the Christmas stuff was set up.

"Those are the Christmas presents my mom and pop gave us. One box each. The slightly larger one on the right is mine, and the smaller one on the left is yours, Aerith," The black, spiky, porcupine stated simply, shrugging his shoulders, but violet eyes glowing with mischief.

The brunette looked at the many multi colored boxes of all shapes and sizes under the ever green tree, knowing that some came from across Gaia, for the two had friends all over it. A small box in particular caught her attention.

Walking towards the small box, Aerith asked him "Is there any chance that we can each open a present early?" Add to that an inquisitive look from her, and Zack could not help but say "Yes,"

She put her pointer finger on her lips, eyes pouring over the presents like she hadn't already picked out the one she wanted. She grabbed the small light green one, with the white bow on it.

Zack got a little nervous at this, but nodded any ways, when the brunette looked over her shoulder for his ok.

Aerith ripped off the wrapping paper, acting like a kid at a candy wrapper. She uncovered a small dark blue box.

As she opened it, Zack asked "Aerith, will you please marry me?"

Her eyes widened as she heard this and saw the small white gold ring, with a small diamond and four even smaller matteria spiraling out from the diamond.

Aerith turned around, tears in her eyes, ring clasped in her right hand, and hugged the black haired man, saying, "Yes, yes, Zack, of course I'll marry you, I love you,"

A smile that went beyond the impossible appeared on Zack's face. He was her hero, regardless of when and where, and anything else the world had to throw at them.

Zack had no idea how much ammunition the world had.

################**#

Will be majorly revamped after NaNo is over, and their engagement is for the plot. Cloud and Tifa will be here soon enough. Anyone want to guess why? Thanks for reading, and please review.


	3. 3 Gaia

Can't own FFVII. Why? Because I'm still learning Japanese, that's why.

Pairings: Aerith and Zack, Cloud and Tifa.

################**#

The two of them later opened Zack's present, which was a small book on how to survive in the wilderness, but he already knew how to do that. It was part of his job, after all.

After their regular nightly routine, (except that there were a lot more minty fresh kisses after they had brushed their teeth. And get your mind out of the gutter; their engaged, not married. Jeez.), the two of them went to sleep. (Still in the gutter? They slept in different beds, ok?)

While the newly engaged couple were dreaming, green tendrils of energy came out of the earth, and sunk into them. The larger one got a little bit more of the green energy then the other.

It was almost as if the Christmas presents were getting Christmas presents themselves, from the planet, the giver of all true gifts.

##############**#

Yea, the normal update rate will be once a day. Please, let me know how I am doing. In other words, thanks for reading and please review.


	4. 4 Gold Flowers

I don't think the ones who own FFVII type to ABBA. Well, I really hope they don't.

#############**#

The next morning, the two got up, had breakfast, got dressed, and before they opened presents, they visited the old, broken down church where they first meant each other.

By having Zack falling through the roof, on to the flowers Aerith was tending at the time. You got to give them uniqueness points for that.

On their way out of the red house that was their home, Aerith noticed that the ever green tree was just a little bit greener today than it was yesterday. She wondered why that was. Or maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her in the morning light. Maybe she was paranoid. The brunette had every right to be, after all.

When they arrived at the church in sector five, Aerith stared tending the flowers.

"Maybe, after I'm done at the pet clinic, and after we tell our parents that we are engaged, I could start a flower selling business, the one you recommended a couple of days ago. Because I know that I would like that," She said, not looking up from the flowers.

Zack smiled. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "Sure. And I can build you a cart so you can sell the flowers from it! And there would be flowers all over Midgar then, too. They are so rare here…"

Aerith was done attending to the flowers, and got up, some of them in her hand, so that they could bring them home and put them in a vase. They were white and gold lilies.

On the way back, the two talked about all sorts of things, and that they would tell their parents that they were engaged on New Year's Day, as a New Year's Day surprise.

Little did they know about the surprise waiting at home for them.

###############**#

Thanks for reading, and please review.

I might update twice or three times a day if I get enough reviews. Granted, my chapters are short now, but they will get longer the more I do this. I need to have 50,000 words by the end of the month, anyways. C'Ya next chapter.

P.S. This story, starting next chapter, will finally come into it's genres.


	5. 5 Kin no Hana

Thank you Lexvan for favoriting this story! And reviewing it too!

I do not own FFVIII. In other words, I'm out of witty remarks for right now.

##############**#

Zack and Aerith got back to their little red two story house on the midplate of sector five.

You see, the midplates a relatively new idea. Because of overpopulation and pollution problems, Shinra added another plate below the first one, good for middleclass families. They also started on trying to clean up Midgar as well; there had been too many complaints people who lived on the upper plates, from when they visited below plate. It could be worse, in most people's opinion.

Back to the blackette and brunette. When they got home, Aerith put the white and gold lilies in a light blue vase, and set it on the window sill in the kitchen.

Time for them to open presents, then.

Sitting on a light green couch on the left side of the room, (if looked into from right across the ever green tree,), was Zack. There were windows across from him, which were next to the front door, leading to the stairs, right next to the couch. It was a small room, but it served its purpose well enough.

Zack looked at the Christmas tree to his left, with its many colored boxes beneath it, and then to Aerith who sat down next to him, moving her pink dress so she could sit comfortably.

They were ready to open gifts.

Aerith got a cura matteria, a couple of gardening books, and a couple of flower pots for her first round of gifts.

Zack got a sharp hunting knife, lace, (the couple figured out that it was meant for Aerith, and Angeal's idea of a joke), and a puppy key chain, Angeal's actual present for Zack.

A few rounds of opening boxes and getting stuff from them later, they were ready to open the last two gifts. The ones from Zack's parents.

In big, brown, boxes.

###############**#

Is sick. And if you caught it, it was on purpose. Thanks for reading, and please review! I love feedback! And I had to shorten this chapter too, so those gifts won't be opened till next time! And for an actual Christmas gift for you all, on Christmas I will release a one shot of what happened here, but with Zack and Aerith talking!

C'Ya!


	6. 6 Kumotta

This is a disclaimer. Heed it.

################**#

There they were. Those big, brown, boxes.

Zack got a sense of foreboding from them, not of the bad, but of a good kind. Aerith, on the other hand, felt from the boxes a presence that unnerved her, but yet another that calmed her down, comforted her.

This is why these boxes were saved for last.

To release the tense atmosphere, and to get opening the gifts over with already, Zack offered to the silence, "Hey, Aerith, why don't we race to see who can open their big present the fastest?"

There was a mischievous glint in the blackette's glowing violet eyes that soon spread to Aerith's own.

"A race? Sure!" She said as she hopped on her gift.

"Hey! No Fair! I didn't say start yet!" Zack cried out indigently as he was jumping on his gift as well.

"Too bad!" Aerith said tauntingly, tearing away at the brown shipping paper on her gift.

In almost no time, the gifts were almost open. Neither of them dwelled on what was in their gifts, focused only on opening them. Which they were almost done with.

At the same time, they opened the flaps on the boxes.

Inside them lay bodies. Or, that's what it looked like to the untrained eye, at least.

Zack and Aerith both froze, then looked into the others box to confirm it.

"We've been given Dolls," Zack muttered in surprise.

"I'm just wondering how," Aerith added.

Dolls, in this world, is terminology for a super advanced type of robot. They can act completely like a normal human, or like a total robot, or somewhere in between. No two were exactly alike, and that makes them very expensive. The thing that sets them apart from other advanced robots though, is that at almost any time, the owner of a Doll can take them over, with the help of a couple of dog tags. They can use the Doll's body like their own.

This is what Zack's parents gave the two for Christmas.

Of the two inside the boxes, one had blonde hair, the other had black.

##################**#

Thanks for reading and please review!

Cloud and Tifa are finally here! Whoo!

Thanks Lexvan for reviewing! And there is your answer too!

And in the fifth chapter, there were two intentional things that I did. One of them was the chapter title. Anyone want to tell me what language it's in, (hint: I've hinted it before) and what it means,(hint: I've sort of said it multiple places already). Same goes for this chapter's title as well.

I'm also working on getting Zack's and Aerith's characterization down right. Please help me out by telling me if I am doing good in some areas and where I can improve elsewhere.

C'Ya!


End file.
